Dilemma
by uselesspieceofship
Summary: A G!P Stacie finds herself in a dilemma when her girlfriend is ready to take the next step in their relationship, but is unaware of her anatomical problem. (This is Steca, includes a G!P Stacie and smut, read at own risk, one-shot)


**Haven't seen you kiddos in a while.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't have the intelligence to own Pitch Perfect**

 **Word Count: 6,634**

 **Warning: This is smut. Contains G!P Stacie and a very kinky Beca ;] (Spitting, choking, you know the works).**

 **Summary: A G!P Stacie finds herself in a dilemma when her girlfriend is ready to take the next step in their relationship, but is unaware of her anatomical problem.**

 *******LMFAOOO I was** _ **never**_ **editing this*******

Stacie was in a dilemma.

Beca Mitchell, her girlfriend of 5 months, was just so unnecessarily beautiful, inside and out, that she was having a difficult time telling her the truth. She wondered exactly how she could possibly tell Beca, who she is 99.99999% sure is strictly a lesbian, that she just so happens to possess the very body part that most likely made her attracted to girls? And to top that off, Beca has been very suggestive with what she wants to do behind closed doors with Stacie. Meaning that those long make out sessions, which clearly no longer satisfy her tiny girlfriends, have ended multiple times with Stacie making up some bullshit excuse, because Beca makes her a teenaged boy, just so she can get away. How much can a girl spend on tissues and lotion before she goes mad? Stacie absolutely _refused_ to give up Beca Mitchell, so yeah, she was dealing with quite the dilemma.

* * *

 _Exhibit A : Beca Makes Breakfast_

Stacie walked down the stairs of the Bella house, hearing the loud chatter of her girls and the absolutely delicious smell of food that roused her from the comfort of her bed in the first place. That, and the fact that Beca was no longer cuddled into her, which is absolutely insane because it's 9 AM on a Sunday.

The tall brunette peered into the kitchen and was met with a simply breathtaking site. Beca Mitchell on her tippy toes reaching for a plate with her backside hurting out and her shirt riding up her back and _god_ was this girl gorgeous. Then her image was ruined when Chloe (innocent beautiful, and sweet Chloe) walked behind Beca, placed one hand on Beca's waist and reached up, grabbing the plate Beca was desperately trying to reach. She held the plate in her hand and smiled at the small brunette who blushed lightly and thanked her.

Stacie knew, she _knew_ that everything that just happened was totally innocent and Chloe was just being Chloe and Beca was just being her cute self but _man_ did she feel her blood boil. She wanted to walk over to Beca, bend her over, and just fuck her brains out right there in front of everyone. But she wouldn't do that and chalked her feelings up to being hungry, horny, and upset that she didn't wake up with her girl. So Stacie put her brave face on and walked into the kitchen, greeting all the Bella's with a friendly not entirely fake smile. She reached Beca and wrapped her arms around her, placing a chaste kiss to her lips before turning around and smiling darkly at Chloe.

"Good morning Chloe," Chloe didn't seem to notice her evil smile and smiled back brightly.

"Morning Stace!" Stacie narrowed her eyes and engaged in a staring contest with the red head. Chloe didn't really seem to understand what was happening and continued to smile back at her. Beca sighed as she looked between the two girls, understanding exactly what Stacie was doing. She elbowed her girlfriend rather roughly to get her to snap out of whatever jealous-induced competition she was starting.

Stacie broke her eye contact away from the red head to look down at her girl, seeing her disappointed eyes and slightly pouty lips. She couldn't resist and swooped down to kiss her again. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Stop misbehaving," she whispered in her ear.

"I'll never stop misbehaving," Stacie winked back.

Beca rolled her eyes again and continued to prepare the breakfast alongside Chloe, Flo, and Jessica. Stacie continued to watch her the love of her life prepare food for her and the girls. Everything just felt so domestic and nice that her jealousy wore off and a big dopey smile was on her face.

"Why are you such a creep?" Beca sat down across from Stacie after placing a plate filled with food in front of her.

"Because my girlfriend is super hot and I can't ever stop staring at her," Stacie smiled in gratitude before she began to dig in. Beca flicked a crumb at her and began to eat as well. The two enjoyed their breakfast amongst the rowdiness of the Bellas.

* * *

 _Exhibit B : Beca, Amy, and the Popsicle Mishap_

Okay. This was really starting to get out of control. All Stacie wanted to do was watch some Netflix with the other Bellas. But, of course, her ever-so-divine girlfriend had to come in and sit next to her. Which, under normal circumstances, is welcomed. This time however, Beca has a popsicle in her hand and Stacie knows that instead of paying attention to Shameless, she'll be fully engrossed into watching Beca licking the rocket shaped popsicle.

She stared with dark eyes as the small brunette ripped off the white plastic surrounding it and took her first lick. Beca moaned softly in appreciation to the taste and Stacie felt her cock twitch. The DJ continued to pay attention to Shameless while licking at the popsicle. Stacie inhaled deeply when Beca wrapped her lips around the tip of the popsicle and sucked. Some of it melting and going down her fingers, just for her to lick it off her hand all the way to the tip of the popsicle. Stacie cursed under her breath and did her best to divert her attention to the screen. The noises of Beca sucking and slurping did just as much to her as the visual itself. Stacie turned to the right just in time to see Amy, who was on Beca's right, grab Beca's hand which was on the popsicle and the back of Beca's neck and slam her head down on the popsicle. The entire 7 inches of the rocket pop went down Beca's throat and her eyes widened. Any moves her hands and allowed Beca to slide the offending object out her throat. The small brunette cleared her throat before glaring at Amy, who had a look of shock on her face.

"You-you didn't even gag!" The Australian exclaimed loudly, gathering the attention of the rest of the Bellas. _Jesus Christ I can't handle this._ Stacie thought while feeling her little problem get excited. All the Bellas were asking questions while Amy retold what just happened in her dramatic Amy flare. The TV was paused and Beca rolled her eyes. When the noise settled down, Beca found every pair of eyes in the room on her.

"What the fuck is the problem?" Beca asked, her voice slightly raspy from the intrusion.

"I probably would've choked to death if an entire rocket pop was shoved down my throat," Chloe smirked, staring at the DJ.

"I don't have a gag reflex," Beca shrugged her shoulders and continued to lick at the popsicle. She still felt everyone staring at her.

"Jesus Christ what do you people want?" The Bellas, minus Stacie, stared at one another before nodding simultaneously.

"Prove it. Take that entire thing in your mouth without gagging," There was a challenge in Chloe's eyes. God, Beca hates being challenged because her pride was bigger than her brain sometimes.

"Fine!" She groaned before slowly taking the rocket pop inch by inch into her mouth. Soon enough, her lips were touching her fingers and everyone in the room has a look of shock on their faces. Beca removed the popsicle from her mouth. "Are you satisfied now?" Beca wipes her mouth, some of the melted pop dribbling down her chin. Stacie, who had been very quiet until now choked out a "Yes, now can we _please_ continue the movie." She grabbed one of the throw pillows and hugged it close to her crotch, feeling her cock twitch to life. Chloe, who is the only other Bella (besides Aubrey) that knows of her _ahem_ little issue (by a complete accident) smirked at the tall brunette.

"Of course Stace," she pressed the un-pause button and they all continued to watch Shameless. Stacie spent the whole time trying to ignore Beca's slurping and tried to think of the grossest things possible. _God this girl is really going to kill me._ Stacie stole one last glance at the smaller brunette, who caught her look and smiled at her. Stacie smiled back before putting all her attention towards the crude show.

* * *

 _Exhibit C : Beca Wants to_ Cuddle, scratch that, _Fuck_

 _God, it was a long day._ Stacie couldn't help but think as she returned back the the Bellas house. She just endured a 3-hour long lecture and felt like her brain was fried. All she wanted to do was shower and roll up in her bed. Stacie walked upstairs into the bathroom and came out 15 minutes later, clean and more noticeably relaxed. She re-entered her room, seeing the small shape of a body, which had not been there when she grabbed her clothes, on her bed. Beca looked up at her with half-lidded eyes and a tired smile.

"I was waiting for you to get back," her voice was a little raspy and soft, indicating that she was napping before she came in here. Stacie smiled, Beca was adorable. She locked the door behind her and took a few long strides towards her bed.

Stacie went under the covers and onto her side, propping her head up with her arm.

"Oh really now?" Stacie raised one of her perfect brows at the smaller girl.

"Mhm," she mumbled, turning on her side to face away from Stacie. "Now stop keeping me waiting you bum."Stacie smiled softly and wrapped her arm around Beca, pulling the girl's back into her front.

The tall brunette leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"I love you," Stacie whispered into the DJ's ear. No matter how many times Stacie said "I love you", Beca would always blush and get a little shy.

"I would love for you to stop being so gay," Stacie rolled her eyes and attacked Beca's face with kisses. The smaller girl groaned and tried to move away from Stacie's vice-like grip around her waist. Stacie trailed her kisses to the back of the brunettes neck, knowing the she was ticklish. A loud squeal, followed by giggling escaped Beca's mouth as she wriggled in Stacie's arms. Stacie moved away, smiling widely with her eyes shining in adoration.

"I've never heard you make that noise before," Beca blushed profusely, burying her face into the pillow.

"Shut the fuck up _Anastasia_ ," Beca said with malice. Stacie gasped and narrowed her eyes.

"How rude of you _Rebeca_ , surely you will reconsider your next words carefully," Beca pursed her lips and made a thinking face.

"Hmmm...I think the fuck not," The DJ had the nerve to smirk at her.

"Wrong answer," Stacie immediately launched a tickle attack to her tiny girlfriend. Beca attempted to roll from under the tall brunette, but was not strong enough to move her weight. Stacie pinned both of Beca's hands with one of her own above Beca's head and used the other hand to tickle her ribs. The DJ released those precious loud squeals and giggles from her mouth, along with pleas for her to stop.

Stacie moved her dexterous fingers from Beca's ribs to her neck and Beca began thrashing even more.

"Please! I'm so sorry, I regret everything!" Beca shouted loudly.

"You're forgiven," Stacie ceased her tickling and gently cupped Beca's neck with her hand, tracing her girlfriend's jaw with with thumb. Beca was still pinned under the taller brunette, both hands stuck in her grasp. The DJ was panting severely, her chest rising up and down.

"Is that really all I had to fucking say for you to stop being a psycho?" Stacie smirked at her.

"I don't appreciate your tone young lady," She removed her thumb from Beca's jaw and put it on the other side of her neck, placing a light pressure to it. Based off of her observations, Stacie has a sneaking suspicion that Beca is into a little bit of choking. She decided that now would be the best time to test this theory.

Beca's already dark blue eyes darkened even more. She was looking at Stacie in this certain way that was making her excited. Stacie gave into this feeling, leaning down and pressing their lips together. Beca moaned softly at the contact, which Stacie could feel vibrate through her throat. Stacie sucked at the smaller girl's bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth. She opened her mouth, moaning again at the contact between tongues. Stacie groaned when the DJ wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling her in so they pressed against each other. Beca hooked her ankles, effectively trapping Stacie on top of her.

Beca wrapped her lips around Stacie's tongue, sucking lightly in a way that was just so _filthy_ , Stacie knew that she was heading to the point of no return. She applied more pressure to Beca's throat and forced herself to detach from her sinful mouth. And _God_ she was not ready for the sight of a flushed Beca, with half-lidded eyes and swollen, parted lips, staring at her hungrily. Her eyes practically begged Stacie to fuck her. Stacie brought the hand that was around her throat to the girl's cheek, using her thumb to gently caress her lips. Beca opened her mouth again, sucking on the finger and Stacie felt goosebumps rising on her skin. Beca released her thumb with a pop.

"Please…" Stacie took a deep breath and placed her mouth next to Beca's ear.

"Not now...not yet," Beca shivered from her warm breath.

"Why?" Stacie sighed and removed her hands from Beca's cheek and wrist. She rolled off from on top of Beca and stared at the ceiling.

"Just...not now okay?" Beca sat up and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Stacie diverted her attention to the retreating form of her girlfriend.

"I have homework to do," Beca's answer was short, to the point, and left no room for a response. She closed the door behind her and Stacie smacked her palm to her forehead. _Why do I keep screwing things up…?_ Was the last thought on her mind before she allowed herself to finally sleep.

* * *

 _Intermission : She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not (Dilemma Part II)_

It's been a few weeks now of things being awkward with Beca. Ever since their little disagreement in Stacie's room, the two haven't been getting along well. Beca wasn't raging, which actually would have been better than what they were doing. Beca still asked her about her day, gave her pecks a short kisses, said "I love you", watched TV with her, and went on dates. She never expressed her anger, but Stacie could see the anger behind her eyes. She could see it in the forced smiles and the fake "I'm fine" answers. She could see it in the way Beca held her hand and kissed her. She could see it in the way Beca acted around her, and especially on the way she looked at her.

Stacie knew of Beca's abandonment issues. She knew that despite her strong character, Beca was terribly insecure. And _God_ did that make her feel awful. So here she was, trying to enjoy another date with the love of her life.

"How was your day?" Beca didn't even look at her when she asked.

"I had a bad morning but everything got better as soon as I saw you," Stacie gave her most charming smile. Beca didn't even blush and didn't bother with a response. Stacie mentally cursed herself, playing with her food.

"Dinner's really good," Beca looked up at her for a second and gave one of those smiles that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you," They continued to eat and Stacie sighed. She was really trying but she had absolutely no clue how to let her know. Because if she finds out about her little problem, Beca might leave her for good. So for now, she'll take the awkward meals and fake smiles; anything to hold onto the girl she loves.

* * *

 _Exhibit D : Stacie tri- **Fuck The Exhibits, I'm Getting My Girl**_

Stacie was over it. She could not last one more second of Beca's aloof behaviour. It was time to be the bold girl that Beca fell for instead of this new and insecure character. It was time to bring out that Conrad charm that demands for someone to jump and in return they ask "how high." It was time to be honest.

Stacie knew that Beca didn't need much to be happy and satisfied. So she wouldn't do something over the top. What she was going to do actually was rather simple; tell the truth.

It was all the matter of how she was going to tell the truth. Because currently Beca is sitting next to her on the couch, her legs crossed with a notebook in her lap. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she stared at the page, the tip of her pen was being lightly nibbled on as the DJ thought. She was holding her songwriting book, something that was very private to her. She was so focused, and her thinking face was just so cute…

"Is there a problem?" That's definitely not her thinking face anymore. Beca stared blankly at her, a hidden fury behind her eyes.

"Wha-" Starcie started.

"Because I really feel like there's a problem," This was not going well.

"You clearly have something to say so are you going to say it or just stare at me?" Stacie was at a loss for words, which is horrible because this is literally the absolute worse time to be speechless.

"Um...uh well...I…" Beca raised an eyebrow and Stacie could feel her heart rate speeding up. It was now or never.

"Stacie...I'm not the one for pressuring people to do something they really don't want to. I understand if you don't want to have sex and before I would back off without question. But now, it's been six months, and the past month we've spent tip-toeing around each other. Are you waiting...are you not ready? You're a sexual person, and before we dated you had no problem admitting it. But I'm starting to feel like there's someone else or that you don't find me attractive or something…" And there it was. The reason why Beca has been so upset about this whole thing. No matter how she acted on the outside, on the inside she was so insecure and sad that Stacie's heart was aching. Stacie jumped up off the couch, no longer in shock, and kneeled in front of the small brunette.

"Oh Becs...I really didn't mean for this to go on so long. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. So beautiful, I genuinely have no words to describe you. Everyday I've know you I have wanted to fuck the _hell_ out of you," that comment got her the first genuine smile in a month "I need you to trust that I seriously love everything about it. It's...me with the problem. I don't know how you're going to react to it…" Beca placed her book and pen on the coffee table and then pulled Stacie up to sit next to her. She placed a small hand on Stacie's cheek and made the tall brunette look at her.

"There is absolutely nothing that could be wrong with you that'd make me want to leave," Stacie felt her heart rate pick up. This is the only time she had to tell her.

"Um…my issue is more...anatomical," She had a confused look on her face.

"You know...relating to the anatomy?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"I know what it means smart ass I just don't understand why that'd be an issue. I mean you've had sex with other girls before so I don't get why you'd be scared of having sex with me," Stacie felt her mouth get dry.

"When I had sex before you, I went to a...particular place where I knew for a fact that no one would have an issue with me," She was even more confused now.

"What...I really don't get what you're trying to say…" _Oh God here it goes…_ Stacie couldn't help but think.

"I went to a specific club that catered to people like me. People that are...um...people that identify as women but have the anatomy of a...man," _Fuck, she's definitely going to leave me._ Beca's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're...trans?" The tone of her voice was really not helping how Stacie felt.

"Oh God see? I knew you'd hate me and think I'm disgusting," Stacie began to stand up before Beca pulled her back down.

"Shit! No no no, I _swear_ I did not mean it like that Stace. I think you're perfect and I really don't care if you have a dick. I just don't see why you couldn't tell me?" Stacie felt her heart rate return back to normal. _Oh wow...she doesn't care…_

"Well I know you don't have a problem with trans people...but I'm not trans, I was born this way. What I'm called is being intersex. I'm just going to put this simply because we can go into detail later. I am completely a female, which is expressed through the entirety of my body except for the my dick. And, I figured since you were gay...you'd be repulsed." Beca began laughing at the last sentence.

"You fucking idiot. I'm not gay, not that there's anything wrong with that. Did you not notice that I used to take birth control?" Okay now she was the one that was confused.

"Wait...since when have you not been gay?"

"Since...forever. I mean you remember Luke," Stacie narrowed her eyes.

"Luke? As is radio station Luke? What the fuck Beca you still hang out with him!" Beca rolled her eyes again.

"He's been _just_ a friend since you asked me out. I actually thought you knew about him and I…" _Well clearly I didn't_!

"Well clearly I didn't! How many times did you fuck him," Oops she said that out loud.

"Can you relax? I don't remember and can we get back on topic?"

"This is on topic! You don't even remember so it must be a lot of time…"

"Luke is in the past you psycho. Right now I'm here with you trying to figure out why on Earth my girlfriend couldn't have just told me she had a dick," Stacie crosses her arms defiantly.

"I thought we went over this. I thought you were gay…"

"And you clearly thought wrong. So there is no longer an issue,"

"It's just over...just like that?"

"For someone with the IQ of a genius, you seem to be having some comprehension problems," Beca smirked.

"I think it's just crazy that all I had to do was tell the truth and now everything is okay," Beca sighed.

"Everything isn't okay, we'll talk more about this later, but right now…" Beca moved to straddle the tall brunette. Stacie's eyes widened; Beca has really taken her off her game. Stacie snapped out of her stupor and placed her hands on Beca's waist.

"Are you sure...like you're a hundred percent positive you're not grossed out or anything?" Beca responded by smashing their lips together and grinding her crotch into Stacie's. Beca moved Stacie's hands from around her waist to her ass.

The DJ brought her hands up to cup Stacie's cheek. Beca's tongue licked at her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and easily played the dominating position.

Stacie palmed at her girlfriend's backside, greedy to hear those soft pants and moans. She also used her grip on Beca's ass to grind their crotches together.

"Fuck…" Beca separated her lips and panted. Stacie began kissing and licking her neck, stopping at the sensitive spot connecting her neck and jaw to suck. Beca moaned and tangled her fingers in Stacie's hair.

"More... _fuck_ I need more of you," Beca ground down again and felt Stacie's hard cock. Stacie trailed her lips down to Beca's cleavage and sucked another hickey into pale skin.

"Stacie... _please_ ," Said girl felt that go straight to her cock. She stood up, Beca's legs wrapped around her waist with her hands supporting her ass, and walked up the stairs into her room. Not once did she stop her ministrations as they moved.

When they finally made it into her room, Stacie placed Beca on the bed and crawled on top of her, effectively pinning Beca underneath her body.

"I want you so bad," Stacie removed her lips from Beca's body and stared the girl in the eye. _She looks so beautiful…_

"Then please, I'm begging you to _take_ me," Stacie made quick work of removing Beca's tank top, pleasantly surprised to see that she didn't have a bra on underneath. She removed her own shirt before wrapping her lips around the pink bud. Beca slightly arched her back off the bed, her chest being pressed even more into Stacie's warm mouth. The taller girl eagerly sucked at Beca's breasts, alternating between nipples and leaving hickeys. She trailed open-mouth kisses down her stomach, dipping her tongue into Beca's navel. She sucked at the skin below her navel, smirking when the small brunette moaned and arched into her.

"Sensitive spot?" Beca bit her lip, giving her this look that made her want to lose control.

"Keep going," Stacie nodded her head and peeled back the DJ's sweatpants, throwing them off. She was met with the beautiful sight of Beca's soaked underwear. She took a finger and slowly traced the wet spot.

"Fuck you're _drenched_ babe," Beca could only whimper in response. Stacie looked Beca in the eye as she slowly licked her center over the cotton panties.

"Stop teasing…" Beca moaned loudly. Stacie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I have wanted to fuck you until you couldn't walk and your voice was raw from screaming my name ever since I met you. Watching you suck on popsicles and lollipops, the 'innocent' touches and those fucking smiles you give me. I've been teased enough and now it's time for you to feel some of it," Beca whimpered again. _And those noises you make…_

Stacie slowly peeled back her wet panties and felt her mouth water. The scent and visual was driving her crazy. _All I need is a taste._ Stacie traced her clit and slightly dipped her finger into the warm entrance of her girlfriend. She placed the finger into her mouth, sucking her girlfriend's wetness off of it.

"Fuck baby you taste so good," Stacie repeated the action, this time putting her finger on Beca's lip. She immediately sucked the finger into her mouth, taking it down to the knuckle in a very suggestive manner.

"You are so fucking gorgeous," Stacie traced the dripping entrance of Beca before allowing her finger inside, reveling in the warm wetness that is her girlfriend. Beca tilted her head back, a drawn out moan falling from her lips. Stacie went as deep as she could before sliding out. This time, she slid back in with another finger and repeated the process until she was three fingers deep inside Beca.

"You're so tight. I'm going to have to stretch you out," The three fingers curled inside of Beca and Stacie thrusted them faster. Beca writhed and bucked her hips, biting her lip from the feeling of Stacie's fingers inside of her.

"Stacie...fuck I'm so close…" Stacie sped her fingers up and felt Beca's walls tighten. The small brunette's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she came around her fingers. Stacie licked at her clit, helping her ride out her orgasm.

"Shit, I can't take anymore," Stacie pulled her fingers out of Beca and smirked at her. Beca grabbed her hand and licked her own wetness off, knocking the smirk off Stacie's face. After releasing her fingers, it was Beca's time to smirk.

"I think it's finally time to deal with your little problem," She slid off the bed, placing a pillow down before kneeling at the side of it. Stacie shifted so she was sitting at the edge and roughly grabbed Beca's jaw, forcing eye contact.

"I can assure you that the problem is _very_ far from little," Stacie leaned back and released her girlfriend's jaw.

"Well I'll just have to see for myself, won't I?" Beca began tugging off her pants, throwing them mindlessly when they were off. Stacie bit her lip, unable to believe that after all this time they were finally going to take the next step. Beca palmed her bulge through her boxer briefs.

"Look at who's teasing now," Beca smirked and stared Stacie in the eye as she peeled off her underwear. Her cock sprung free of its confinement, smacking against her stomach. Beca's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open a bit. Stacie's cock was eight inches long and flushed pink, the bulbous tip leaking precum.

"You weren't kidding…" Now it was Stacie's turn to smirk. Beca grasped her cock in her hand and took a tentative lick from the base to the tip. Stacie felt her body shudder as she watched her girl lick precum off the tip of her member. Beca licked around her cock until it was covered in her saliva. She brought her left hand up to stroke Stacie's cock as her mouth slowly sucked the tip. Beca flattened her tongue against the underside of the tip and flicked her tongue against her frenulum.

"Shit baby just like that…" Stacie brought her right hand up to Beca's head, tracing her long fingers in soft brown hair. The DJ took the head of the cock into her mouth and sucked hard. Stacie sucked a sharp breath between her teeth and moaned softly.

"Fuck Becs I need more," Beca responded by taking more of her cock into her warm mouth, bobbing her head up and down. She used her unoccupied right hand to push her hair to the side. This prompted Stacie to use both hands to brush back Beca's hair. She finally collected a majority of the loose strands and held Beca's hair in a ponytail with her right hand. Beca looked her in the eye as she took six inches of her cock into her mouth. She slowly released her member with a lewd pop, a string of saliva connecting the head of her cock and Beca's lips. The small brunette stroked her cock while she caught her breath.

"Babygirl you're perfect," Stacie whispered as she pulled Beca's hair back, tilting her head. She leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss to her lips. Beca responded immediately, still stroking her cock as their tongues battled. Stacie separated their lips forcefully, getting an idea that would not leave her head.

"Open your mouth for me princess," Beca opened her mouth, maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend. Stacie spat into her mouth and placed her cock back towards Beca's lips. The DJ felt a rush of wetness to her core as she wrapped her mouth back around the head of Stacie's cock. She sucked until half the cock was in her mouth.

"I know you can take more," Stacie gently pressed down on the brunette's head. Beca got the message and slowly took more of her cock in, inch by inch, until her nose touched Stacie's pelvis.

"Oh fuck! That's my fucking girl…" Stacie's head tilted back as she moaned. Beca could feel tears coming to her eyes but refused to pull back, loving the feel of Stacie in her throat. Spit began dribbling out her mouth and she made a few gagging noises. Stacie pushes down harder on her head as she tries to pull back.

"I won't let you choke, I just want to feel you gag a bit babe," Beca moaned around her cock, closing her eyes tightly and forcing herself to stay put. After a few seconds, Stacie released her head and she pulled back from her cock, panting. Beca cleared her throat.

"How long you been waiting to do that, Conrad?" Her voice had a rasp to it that made Stacie smile on the inside.

"Since that popsicle incident," Beca wiped the spit from her mouth. Stacie observed her; her face was flushed, eyes were watering, and her lips were swollen. _I am so in love…_

"Mmm," Beca hummed, taking her cock back into her hands and stroking it. Stacie gritted her teeth in pleasure. Beca kisses her way down her cock until she got to her balls. She then proceeded to suck one into her mouth. Stacie subconsciously bucked her hips at the sensation. Beca kissed back up to her cock and took more than half into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down.

"I'm so close," Beca hummed again and fondled her balls with her right hand while the left stroked the parts of Stacie's shaft she didn't reach with her mouth. Stacie could feel the stirring in her stomach getting ready to burst.

"Shit Becs! I'm gonna cum…" Beca released her cock and smirked up at her, still stroking her cock next to her lips.

"Cum in my mouth," Stacie's eyes widened as she watched the brunette stroke her cock with both hands, her mouth wide open with her tongue sticking out. Stacie thought that these things didn't happen in real life but here she was.

" _ **FUCK**_ _!_ " Her cum rushed out of her in thick spurts. Beca did her best to catch it all in her mouth but some still dribbled out. Stacie could only stare at the beauty that is Beca Mitchell as she took her cum in her mouth. When she finally came down from her orgasm, she saw that the brunette's mouth was still full of her seed.

"Swallow it," the harsh command made Beca even warmer than she already was. She greedily gulped down Stacie's cum, going as far as scooping the cum dripping around her chin into her mouth.

"God you're going to kill me," Stacie muttered under her breath. She genuinely felt like she was on her way to heaven.

"What a good death that'd be," Beca stood back up and smiled at her girlfriend. Stacie was knocked out of her thoughts and realized where she was.

"I hope you're ready, because you will not be able to walk after this," She roughly grabbed Beca and placed her down onto the middle of the bed. She let out a squeak at the manhandling. Stacie spread her legs and rested between them, her hands in either side of Beca's head.

"Are you sure about this?" Beca wrapped her arms around Stacie's neck and legs around her waist. She bucked her hips, feeling Stacie's cock against her entrance.

"As I'll ever be. I just haven't been on the pill since I've been with you," Beca pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I have a low sperm rate, we don't have to worry," Stacie explained.

"Then there is absolutely nothing stopping us," The DJ relaxed her body.

"I love you so much," Stacie smiled down at the brunette, feeling her heart expand for her.

"I love you too," That was all the assurance Stacie needed before she grabbed her cock with her right hand and lined it up with her entrance. She rubbed her cock against Beca, gathering wetness. The small brunette moaned and pulled Stacie closer.

"I'm ready for you," Stacie slowly pushed the head of her cock in. Beca gasped in pleasure at the intrusion.

"Oh _God_ you are so tight," Stacie moaned, burying her face into Beca's neck. She pushed until her cock was completely sheathed into Beca's heat.

"I feel so full...go slow babe," Stacie gave Beca time for her to adjust to her birth and length before she began to rock her hips gently. The small brunette arched her body off the bed and moaned into her ear hotly.

"More Stacie...I need more of you," Beca hooked her feet together, pulling Stacie in. This urged the taller brunette to pick up her pace. Moans fell from both of their mouths as they made love for the first time. Beca could feel herself wanting more again.

"Harder baby...deeper fuck I need to feel all of you," Stacie grunted and pinned Beca's hands down. She intertwined their fingers and forced herself off from pressing against her body. Stacie was able to see the brunette's facial expressions clearer as she roughly slammed into her.

"Oh God...fuck…you're stretching me so good, " Beca moaned loudly, her eyes closing at the pleasure.

"Fuck babygirl look at me," Beca opened her navy eyes to stare into forest green ones. Stacie released her hands and pushed her body up more, gripping the headboard so she could slam into Beca harder. Beca arched her torso off the bed, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. One of her hands were buried in her own hair while the other scratched down Stacie's back, leaving red marks in their wake.

"Oh my God you're so fucking deep," Stacie released a series of short, hard thrusts that made Beca scream as she pressed against her g-spot. The taller brunette could only look on as she felt the brunette's warm walls clench around her.

"Fuck Stacie I'm gonna cum," The small brunette cried out as she felt her pussy being pounded into. Stacie picked up pace as both of Beca's hands scratched down her back.

"Cum for me angel," Beca released a drawn out moan as her impending orgasm finally hit her. Stacie watched in amazement as her girlfriend climaxed powerfully. She never got a chance to come down as Stacie continuously slammed into her. Beca could feel another orgasm approach as the taller brunette's assault didn't cease.

"Oh fuck Becs I'm getting close," Stacie released the headboard and once again pressed their bodies flush against one another. Her thrusting never faltered as she panted and groaned into Beca's ear.

"Use my body baby…cum inside of me…" Stacie groaned as Beca's filthy words. She could feel that stirring in the pit of her stomach again. Stacie moaned loudly as she released her cum inside of Beca. The rush of Stacie's cum caused Beca to orgasm as well, her clenching pussy pushing Stacie to maximum pleasure. The two moaned together as they unraveled in each other's arms. Stacie recovered from her orgasm first, Beca's shaking body following after.

"That was better than anything I could've imagine," Stacie panted. Beca reached up, planting a firm kiss to Stacie's lips. The two once again engaged in a battle between tongues, parting to catch their breath. Stacie pushed off of Beca, her cock sliding out. The brunette released a whimper at the feeling; she started to feel empty.

"I'll be right back," Stacie hopped off the bed and returned with a warm, wet washcloth. She wiped off the mess of their fluids before returning back to Beca's side, cuddling into her.

"Mmm," The small brunette hummed appreciatively as Stacie's arms wrapped around her. Her back was pressed against Stacie's front and the taller brunette gently ran her hand through her hair. Beca no longer felt empty when her girlfriend leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek.

"I know I've said this a lot today but I seriously love you. You're more than I deserve, my own perfect little angel," A wide smile that couldn't be fought back, even if she tried, rose to Beca's face as she cuddled closer.

"I love you too, _exactly_ the way you are," The two closed their eyes in peace, falling asleep in bliss.

 *******The End*******

 **A/N:** _ **Whew**_ **, this took a while to write (we can pretend it wasn't because all I do is smoke weed and destroy my life). Anyways, I seriously love Steca (just as much as Bechloe) and rarely ever see it. Maybe this fic will prompt some of you guys to write Steca. As far as I'm aware, I've never seen G!P Stacie so feel free to write and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
